


Not Here

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, it's smut with feels, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Paul swallowed a sound that would have been far too close to moan as he pressed his hand to his stomach. He shook his head, this couldn’t be happening now but he could feel the fever spreading up his chest.If there were worse places to go into heat, Paul couldn't think of them. The Sanctuary had to be top of the list.





	Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay anon on tumblr, you asked for this AGES ago but I was a bit stuck with it. But after the last few days anon drama in this fandom, I got the motivation to finish this one! I want this to be separate from my other prompt fills because i might have more I want to do with this one. Plus, I felt it could stand alone. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always
> 
> Prompt from Anon was: Can you write some ABO desus smut.

Daryl knew it would never get easier to ride through the gates of the Sanctuary, the sight of the place putting a foul taste in his mouth. Daryl knocked his kick stand down, the arms that had held on around his waist during the ride giving a firm squeeze before slipping free. 

“Let’s make this quick.” Daryl muttered as Paul hopped off the back of his bike. 

“I know, love.” Paul grinned at the alpha as he headed inside the building. 

Daryl tried to not go in further than the exterior, rarely even to the gardens where only asphalt use to be. They just needed an update on all the community's food stores, Hilltop would be starting to harvest their crops over the next weeks and needed to know who needed what. 

Daryl was still straddling his bike, boot bouncing as he waited for Paul. As much as he hated the place, he hated the idea of Paul being inside of it alone even more. Daryl was no fool, Paul was the strongest person he had ever met and no one would honestly be dumb enough to bother him. After all, Rosita spent most of her time at Sanctuary and Daryl had seen her greet Paul as he went in. Paul could send anyone in that place to their ass and she was just as tough. 

There was just that hindbrain part of him that didn’t want his omega anywhere near the place that he hated so much. Paul being an omega wasn’t something that meant much to Daryl, it just made his instinct rear their head a bit more than if his boyfriend was a beta. Daryl had been a bit more protective of the man over the last few days, much to Paul annoyance. 

Daryl had even nearly knocked Rick off his feet when the other alpha had jokingly wrapped his arm around Paul when they had been at Alexandria earlier that day. Before Paul, Daryl had never gone into rut with anyone. Now it was something he was very familiar with. 

Over the last year they had learned it started settling into Daryl in the week leading up to Paul’s heat. Daryl would get edgy about anyone being around Paul but he only started getting physical right before Paul’s heat. Luckily Paul only went into heat every other month, not every month like a lot of omegas did. 

So, Daryl twitchiness meant they needed to get back home as soon as possible. Daryl felt like he was going to crack the concrete under his boot as Rosita walked up with a grin. He glared at her until she pulled a silver case out of her back pocket and pulled two beautifully handmade cigarettes out. Daryl had fished his lighter out of his vest pocket in a flash making her laugh as she handed over the smoke to him, he clearly needed something for his nerves. 

\------------------------------- 

“Things getting a little tight around here?” Paul asked as he looked over the shelves in the admittedly massive pantry. Though the shelves were shocking bare. 

Frankie chuckled with a grimace, “A bit. Our gardens were doing alright but still aren’t quite keeping up with demand. But we still have a couple weeks before we need to get too worried.” 

Paul nodded at the former wife as he wrote out their list, “Well, soon there should be more than enough to go around.” 

Hilltop had the best agricultural system, their crops thrived long before Negan and they had since. Oceanside did well but their fish and other game from the forest around their home was much more needed by the other communities. 

Paul didn’t mind the Sanctuary, he had no real issues with the people or place but he still had a dislike for it. He knew it came from his love for Daryl, the pain the alpha had gone through while there. He knew Daryl was ready to leave and not just because of where they were. Paul was honestly just as on edge, perhaps more so since he knew he was the cause for Daryl’s behavior. 

Paul knew that a lot of people thought less of him because he was an omega. He had fought that stereotype all his life. Being an omega just made Paul stronger however. That didn’t mean he did feel things all others felt, he could feel the hollow feeling blooming in his gut. The sweat that broke out on his neck at random as his heat approached. Daryl getting physical with Rick that morning only served to prove just how close it was getting. 

It didn’t take long to get the list together, with Laura pitching in to help them along. Paul had just stepped out of the pantry, the two ladies following when he gasped. A sharp pain hitting him right in the abdomen, starting under his belly button and burning deep into his gut. He stumbled, having to grip the wall for support as another bolt hit, this time it shocked down into his pelvis making his knees week. 

“Jesus?!” Frankie rushed to his side, “What’s wrong?” 

Paul swallowed a sound that would have been far too close to moan as he pressed his hand to his stomach. He shook his head, this couldn’t be happening now but he could feel the fever spreading up his chest. 

“Oh god, is he...” Laura whispered as she took a deep breath and Paul knew before long he would be stinking with it. 

“I need...” Paul hated how high his voice sounded as tremors started in his thighs, “I need Daryl.” 

Frankie turned to Laura and snapped at the beta, “Go get him! I’m going to take Paul to my room.” 

Laura spun without a word and took off down the hall. Laura looped her arm around Paul’s back, if he wasn’t so busy trying not to double over with a whine he would have been impressed by how easily she hauled him with her. Her face was set in a hard expression, “We have to get you out of here. It isn’t safe to be like this out here.” 

Paul felt like she might be speaking from experience but he wasn’t in a state to question the other omega. All he could think about was the ache settling inside of him and how much he needed Daryl. 

\----------------------------- 

“Don’t tell Carol ‘bout this.” Daryl mumbled as he lit the cigarette now dangling from his lip. 

“Or Jesus?” Rosita smirked as she snatched his lighter for her own use. 

Daryl nodded, almost groaning with the long drag he took. He had been trying to quit but old habits do die hard after all. His nerves were always on edge whenever he had to be around the Saviors home but it was made worse by his current state of mind because of a certain omega. 

They took a few puffs in silence, Rosita moving to lean against the bike with Daryl when he twisted around on the seat. Neither of them really saw much of each other anymore, usually just in passing because their lives had led them in different directions. She was still family though and he was comfortable with just being quiet with her. 

“So,” Rosita knocked the ash off the end of her smoke, “You guys still, you know, trying?” 

Daryl figured she had smelled Paul when he passed her, the fainted scent of approaching heat clear even to her beta nose. Daryl took another deep inhale, glancing at her curious face through his bangs before giving the smallest nod. 

The first few heats they went through together had been protected. Paul had been taking, still affective but expired, birth control but it ran out after not too long. Daryl had never seen Paul nervous before, the man had been a ball of tense energy as he made the suggestion that they not try to prevent anything. 

Daryl could have been knocked over with a damn feather. They hadn’t been together that long at that point, around six months but honestly, they had been dancing around each other since that first day back on the road with the truck. Daryl couldn’t fathom that someone could love him like Paul insisted he did but the idea that anyone would be willing to have a child with him was seemingly impossible. 

The term mate was outdated and many partners never used it. That was what it felt like Paul had been asking though, if Daryl might want to be his mate. Paul had been so patient as Daryl’s gears ground in his brain, just picking at his shirt sleeve between reaching up to tuck his hair behind his right ear. Daryl always found the little habit so enduring, Paul was all calm collected ninja but the little quirk only ever got seen by Daryl. 

Daryl had chewed his lip and thumb nail raw by the time he finally nodded. Paul looked like a feather would take him out too as his jaw dropped before it spread into a crooked smile. Daryl didn’t know why someone as amazing as Paul had chosen him but he wasn’t a stupid man. He knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“I think it would be good,” Rosita snapped Daryl back to the present and he cocked an eyebrow at her, “Good for there to be more kids. Good for Judith and Hershel to have someone to play with and grow up with.” 

“Ya think so?” Daryl flicked his own ash away. He had thought the same thing more than a time or two. 

“Yeah,” Rosita smile was soft as she nudged his elbow, “It’ll be good for you too, Daryl. You’d be a really great dad.” 

Daryl blinked at her, a flush pooling into his face as he cleared his throat, “Yeah?” 

She nodded before smirking, “Plus we’d get to see Jesus trying to ninja around with a big baby belly.” 

Daryl nearly choked on the laugh that image brought to mind before he jumped at a loud screech, “DARYL!!” 

Laura hollered as she sprinted out of the building, stopping halfway to him before turning and franticly gesturing for him to follow, “It’s Jesus! C’mon!” 

Daryl threw his cigarette down, his feet moving faster than his brain. He never thought he would ever be in a hurry to get back inside of the Sanctuary but he was kicking up gravel as he took off behind the beta. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Paul’s skin was on fire by the time Frankie got him inside her room. She got him sitting on the bed, he crumpled into himself instantly. Paul didn’t mind the fact that he got heats, it was a part of his life as an omega. He didn’t particularly like where this one decided to rear its head though. If it had waited just another hour, they would have been home and he wouldn’t be throbbing in his pants at the Sanctuary. 

“Okay, Daryl will be here soon,” Frankie made him sit up so she could peel his leather jacket off him and toss it in a chair by the bed, “I’m not worried about any mess or even give a shit about these sheets.” 

She nudged him with a joking smile and he tried to return it but all he could manage was a groan. She tucked his sweaty hair off his face as she pulled his gloves off and tossed them with his coat. She worked on his boots next, putting them next to the door and tucking his socks inside them so they wouldn’t get lost. She struggled a bit to get his holstered off but managed and set them on top of his boots. 

She knew every inch of his skin was burning, the heat not just setting flame to his inside but it was everywhere. Paul was grateful she had been with him when this cluster fuck had happened. If he had been around a beta they wouldn’t have been as prepared to help him. It had been a shit show if an alpha had been helping him or had run across them in the hall. 

“There is water in the fridge,” Her room was laid out a lot like a hotel, like most of the living quarters in the building, “Even some food.” 

“Not going be here that long.” Paul managed to mumble. He planned that once the first wave of heat subsided for them to jump on Daryl bike and get the hell home. There was no way he was spending the next three days there. 

Frankie nodded in understanding then cleared her throat as she opened the top drawer of her bed side table. She left it open as she muttered, “There are condoms in there, the kind made for alphas.” 

Paul almost shook his head, almost told her how they didn’t use protection but he stopped himself and settled on a husked, “Thanks.” 

Before she could speak again the door swung open, Laura stumbling in with the force of Daryl charging in behind her with Rosita on his tail. The alpha looked frantic, both from worry and Paul’s scent that was even filling the hallway. Paul whined at the sight of him and the rough sound that came from deep in Daryl’s chest had the women scrambling out of the room, locking the door behind them. 

\--------------------------- 

Daryl’s blood felt like it was boiling as he took in the sight of Paul hunched on the bed. His face was flushed, pupils dilated and sweat had his hair sticking to his neck. He was stripped down to just his pants and shirt, to aid in easing his pain and because Frankie knew Daryl would need the easiest access possible. 

Paul wasn’t in the worst of his heat, the first and last few were always the calmest. It wouldn’t be until the next day that Paul would be little more than a begging soaked mess and Daryl’s rut would be so strong he wouldn't be able to do anything but please him. He knew once this wave was over they were getting the hell out of there. 

“Daryl...” Paul gasped, reaching up to try and push his hair off his damp face. 

Daryl was across the room in three strides, ripping his knife holsters off and letting them thud to the floor. Then he was hauling Paul up from the bed and kissing him hard. Paul moaning into his mouth, gripping his vest to shove it off his shoulders. Daryl grabbing the hem of his shirt, parting from his bruising lips long enough to yank the garment off and toss it to the floor. 

Paul’s hands trembled as he got Daryl’s shirt open but left it on, moving next to work on his belt. Daryl wasn’t going to argue with Paul’s hurry, he was ready to get his omega home as quickly as possible. Daryl pushed Paul’s pants off his hip, the cargoes not stained with any slick yet. 

Daryl’s hands slid over Paul’s ass as he shoved his briefs off. They were a bit damp but thankfully not soaked. Paul gripped Daryl’s waist as he kicked his underwear aside. Daryl groaned softly as Paul got his zipper shoved down and pushed his pants down enough that his dick snapped free. 

Paul let out a small squeak as Daryl tossed him back on the bed. Paul arched his back as he drew his legs up to lull open. Not bothering to move around to lay his head on the pillow, content where he was as Daryl stepped between his thighs. 

Daryl had to catch his breath as he looked over Paul. Thighs trembling slightly, cock swollen against his belly and already dripping but it wasn’t the part of him that needed the most attention. Daryl ran his hand down Paul’s aching belly, feeling it twitch from his touch. 

Paul gasping as his fingertips grazed over his dick down his balls, slick already starting to drip down his ass onto the bed as Daryl finally reached his hole. Paul’s back bowed up even further, heading thrown back as he nearly screamed from the touch, it was so good but not enough. 

“So wet already, need me that bad, darlin’?” Daryl leaned over him, rest with his hand next to Paul’s head as he kissed over his sweaty temple. Paul could barely nod before Daryl’s finger slipped inside him. 

Paul’s hands grabbed Daryl’s shoulders, thighs falling even wider around Dary as he panted, “More, need you, Daryl. Please, hurry.” 

Daryl kissed his quivering lips; his eyes having gone glassy with both pleasure and pain. Paul whining as he sucked Daryl’s tongue into his mouth, Daryl easing a second finger in. Paul was so wet, slick thick and body so relaxed under him Daryl knew he could possibly thrust right in. It would hurt though, just a little from the first stretch and Daryl didn’t like to do that. 

When Daryl added a third finger Paul groaned but it was more in frustration as he sat up and nearly knocked Daryl off him. He gripped the back of Daryl’s head as his other hand slapped around the bed side table. When he leaned back Daryl almost moaned at the way Paul glared at him. 

“Stop teasing and fuck me,” Paul held up a condom between them, gripping the corner with his teeth and ripping it open, “Before I flip us over and take matters into my own hands.” 

Daryl almost liked that idea but he stared at the condom, they hadn’t used them in so long now. Daryl raised his brow at it, hoping Paul couldn’t see what was going on in his head. He didn’t know if he could handle the thought that Paul had changed his mind about wanting to have a child with him. 

Paul, of course, did see that, even with his mind in a haze of heat he could read Daryl like a book. Paul kissed his cheek, reaching down to stroke Daryl’s aching dick and slipping the condom on. He nuzzled his beard against Daryl’s jaw as he husked, “When I get pregnant, I don’t want it to happen here, babe. I want you to breed me, when we get home. Not here.” 

Daryl actually sighed as he nodded, kissing Paul deep before shoving him back on the bed. Paul falling back with a smile as Daryl ran the tip of his cock over his drenched hole. Paul reached up, gripping the sheets above his head as Daryl pushed inside. 

Paul moaned, so loud in the small room but Daryl wanted him to do it more. He watched Paul’s face as he eased inside. Saw how his mouth fell open with each breath, it was like he was in pain but the way his cocked dripped over his stomach proved it was pleasure. 

Paul felt so full when Daryl was fulling inside him, not just the stretch of his hole but the hollow ache in his gut eased just a bit. He knew it would fade once he had Daryl’s knot, for a little bit at least and more than enough time to get the hell away from the Sanctuary. 

Daryl leaned down, nipping at Paul’s throat that he bared on instinct. His hips taking up a hard, deep pace, one that always got both of them off in no time. It hit Paul’s prostate perfectly, making him go so deliciously tight around Daryl. 

“Oh, god, Daryl, that’s so good,” Paul whined as he arched into Daryl’s thrusts, thighs gripping him tight and one hand coming up to hold into the back of his neck, “You’re so good, babe.” 

Daryl moaned at the praise as he slammed into Paul, leaving dark marks on his throat. Daryl leaned back, shaking his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, “Yer so gorgeous, so damn perfect, Paul.” 

Paul whimpered making Daryl move even harder. Paul could feel his orgasm bubbling just under the surface, like it was waiting, waiting for that last little push. Paul almost sobbed when Daryl’s hand ran over his stomach, pressing down where the ache to be filled was the worst. Paul’s own hand slapped down over his as he cried out, “Please, please, please knot me.” 

It was like on Paul’s command that Daryl felt the first jolt, almost like pain but it was so good as his knot grew. Just another few thrusts before Daryl couldn’t pull out, his knot keeping him inside as his orgasm hit him like a punch. 

Paul’s mouth opening in a silent scream as he came between them. The stretch not hurting but the aching emptiness inside fading for now as Daryl filled the condom. Paul’s come splattering up over their hands, that stayed just a moment more now rubbing at Paul’s belly. 

Daryl collapsed, his orgasm still running through him and Paul wrapped his arms around him tightly. Daryl’s bulk not too much for him to take as he kissed his cheek and jaw. Daryl nuzzled at Paul’s throat, just catching his breath, “Can’t wait to get ya home and come in ya fer real.” 

Paul hummed at the words, “I think I want that a lot more than you do, you have no idea.” 

Daryl managed to get his elbows under him, his knot would still take a bit more time to deflate but they were happy to stay like this. He brushed Paul’s hair off his face, rubbing his thumb over his bearded cheek, “Do ya know how bad I want ya pregnant?” 

Paul’s face had cooled some as his heat settled back for the time being but his cheek bones colored just a bit pink. Sex always made Daryl’s tongue loosen up, made it easier for him to be open and honest, “How bad, babe?” 

Daryl’s thumb kept up its soothing motion as he rest his forehead on Paul’s, “So fucking bad. Want to see ya all big and round, yer going to be so beautiful but it’s more than that.” 

Paul’s hands buried in Daryl’s hair so he wouldn’t move, his eyes clear of the haze of heat but desperation still in them, “Tell me. Don’t stop, keep talking.” 

Daryl’s face was flushed but he was smiling, “Want a baby with yer eyes and all that hair. Gonna be a lil badass just like its daddy. Can’t wait to see it.” 

Paul kissed Daryl gently, nuzzling his nose as he whispered, “It needs your smile and sweet personality, then it will be perfect, just like its papa.” 

Daryl could feel that his knot was gone but he stayed inside just a moment more as he breathed the same air as Paul, “Love ya, Paul.” 

“I love you,” Paul kissed up his jaw, “Now take me home and let’s make this baby.” 

Daryl nodded before carefully pulling out and dragging them both off the bed. Paul grimacing as Daryl removed the condom and dropped it on the floor. He didn’t bother to pick it up, though he would apologize to Frankie for that and the wreck they left her bed next time he saw her outside of his heat. 

They haphazardly pulled their clothes back on, the room still stinking with sex and heat as they left. Rosita had been in the hall, face impassive for the noises she had to have heard. She just gave them a salute as they hurried down the hall and out of the building. They didn’t have long before the next wave of Paul’s heat would hit. 

Daryl saw Frankie by his bike, giving her a nod of thanks as Paul waved sheepishly as her as they climbed on. She just smiled at them as Daryl started his bike and tore out of the gate. Leaving the Sanctuary behind him where it belonged and speeding to Hilltop, where they belonged. 

\----------------------------- 

Paul couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was stupid as his foot bounced on the linoleum floor as he sat on the edge of the tub. 

Daryl hadn’t noticed that Paul’s heat was late, not that two days was that late. Paul wasn’t always perfectly regular, but when Daryl hadn’t started to show signed of rut the week before Paul had noticed. Daryl still wasn’t showing any signs and Paul’s heat would have usually started by now. 

Paul jumped as the small, chicken shaped kitchen timer in his hand went off. Paul sighed as it twisted it to stop the ringing. He steeled his nerves, he was a grown man and stood up. He picked up the plastic stick off the sink counter and looked at it. 

Paul felt his fingers trembled as he pressed them to his mouth. A huge ever crooked smile behind it as he stared at two clear pink lines, “Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please. Feedback means to world to me. Plus, I love talking to y'all!


End file.
